Son of the Pirate King
by gjoyce95
Summary: Set before canon but will catch up. Follows the tale of the first and eldest son of the Pirate King, Gol D Naruto. Watch as he is hunted down as the result of his heritage by marine and pirate alike. Parings undecided Naruto One Piece crossover


_A crossover idea I had and really wanted to write it. As I have said before I am still writing my other fics however I have lots of ideas I wanted to get started on before I forgot them or lost encouragement to write them. __I dislike the summary so that will be changed later_

_Thank you for being patient and waiting I am really sorry however I have been swamped with work because of exams. Now on with the story (really surprised this hasn't been done before – I've checked)_

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or One Piece nor do I know who does

Summary 

Set before canon but will catch up. Follows the tale of the first and eldest son of the Pirate King, Gol D Naruto. Watch as he is hunted down as the result of his heritage by marine and pirate alike. Parings undecided Naruto + One Piece crossover

Chapter 1

On the small island of Gaplin located in East Blue a heavily pregnant woman was walking hand in hand with a young child of three.

The woman although heavily pregnant was clearly beautiful with her slim yet curvaceous figure only increased due to her pregnancy. She had long wavy strawberry blonde hair that fell past her waist. The hair was silky and undisturbed apart from the pink hibiscus flower on the left side of head. Her eyes a light blue, that would make the sky envious.

Her skin was creamy and pale yet still had a vagrant glow the radiated life and warmth. Her face was lightly freckled. Soft full ruby red lips pulled into a gentle smile as she looked her son.

Short but thick spikey blond hair with two bangs framing his round and childish face. Tanned skin like that of his father's but with almost unnoticed freckles on his cheeks that mirrored hers. Midnight blue eyes like that of a summer's night that held intelligence that should not be seen in a child of four. The child was tall and although young was clearly fit shown by his growing muscles.

He was wearing a plain white shirt with most of the buttons undone broadcasting his chest to the world. On his head he wore a red bandanna with a white skull on it that partially covered his sunshine blond hair. On his lower half he wore light blue denim shorts that cut off just below his knees. And on his feet he wore a pair of red and white sandals that allowed his toes freedom. It was no wonder the kid was tanned.

They mother and child was currently out shopping with the mother chuckling at her son who glared at anyone who stared at his mother with lust in their eyes scaring off a lot of men. Whilst the women just thought it was cute.

"Naru-chan stop that their not hurting anything." Spoke the mother in a soft voice filled with love. Naruto never able to refuse his mother nodded his head but grumbled "it will be me hurting them for staring at mama like that." Causing his mother to lightly scold him whilst chuckling but make passers-by find him adorable. It was an everyday occurrence in Gaplin. Naruto would scare any lustful men away and his mother would scold whilst smiling knowing how protective Naruto is of his family and being reminded of his father.

"Naruto's still protective as ever I see" came a deep but aged voice from behind the mother and son causing them to turn around and Naruto to pout.

The man was a light-skinned and of a below average stature with grey hair and a small goatee with short spiked hair. He has lines running vertically under the corners of each eye which stretched down until they reached his cheeks. He had pronounced cheekbones, a prominent crease running across his forehead, wrinkles, a wart near his left nostril and a few liver spots.

His clothing consisted of a red, full length kimono that was tied using a white sash. On his feet like Naruto was pair of sandals that left plenty of room for his feet. This was Hiruzen Sarutobi the mayor of Gaplin and close friend of Gol D Roger.

"Naruto go play whilst mummy speaks with the mayor" Naruto smiled and complied but stayed within eyesight. However before he left Naruto turned to Hiruzen with a glare "don't get any ideas I have seen what is in the locked draw in your office" he warned Hiruzen knowing that he was a secret pervert and causing him sweat a little whilst Rouge had a confused look on her face.

Hiruzen and Rouge watched Naruto walk away to find something to play with and continued watching him until he wasn't in hearing range. "Rouge, rumours of Gol D Roger having children is spreading and talk of the Navy screening villages is becoming more common" Hiruzen spoke seriously whilst quietly so that Naruto couldn't hear.

Upon hearing this news Rouge's hand immediately yet subconsciously went to her swollen stomach that bared Roger's second child. Naruto upon noticing his mother's defensiveness of his baby brother immediately came over and stood in front of her protectively whilst frowning at Hiruzen knowing he had somehow caused it.

"You really are your father's son Naruto." Hiruzen spoke after being reminded of Roger doing the exact same thing as Naruto was now when his precious people were troubled. This caused Naruto to beam with pride at being compared to his birth father that he idolised.

Three months later

A battalion of ships were approaching the island's dock causing a crowd to gather. The ships had two to three masts with two to three sails per mast. They were painted green with black markings on their sides.

The reason for the crowd to gather was the ships belonged to the World Government and the Marines in particular. Everyone had heard of the Marines screening islands in search of Gol D Rogers's child or children and everyone but a few agreed that any child of that man should be found and killed as it was the seed of evil.

An incredibly tall man walked out wearing a simple white Marine Cap under a dark grey hood that was part of the cloak he wore over his suit. The man pulled his hood down to reveal a square shaped face, very pronounced facial features and short black hair. The man was Sakazuki Gensui Vice Admiral of the navy and figure head of absolute justice.

He removed his cloak and was wearing a crimson double breasted suit, decorated with what appeared to be a pink rose on his left buttonhole. Sakazuki was not wearing a tie, instead leaving his red flower patterned shirt unbuttoned showing off his muscular neck. He was also wearing black gloves and shoes.

The man handed his cloak to one of the many marines that were following him without saying a word. He walked steadily until he was teen feet before the crowd before speaking in a gruff and deep voice "bring all children and pregnant mothers to the dock by noon. If I have to find you there will be consequences" he commanded all people present at the dock causing shock and panic in the island as there was only an hour before noon.

"But Akainu-sama there is no way we could do that so soon. My …" whatever he was going to say will never be known as a magma infused fist courtesy of Sakazuki met his chest. "Now is their anyone else who will have a problem complying with what I have said" Sakazuki threatened sending everyone into a panic.

Unknown to any of the people below, Naruto was watching the scene unfold with clenched fists as he watched how the Marines were treating the people of his homeland. Naruto knowing what was happening due his mother telling him that people will be looking for him and her due to their relationship with his father, the Pirate King, ran off to his house to tell his mother.

Upon arriving at a small thatched cottage that was well outside of the village and hidden by a forest Naruto went inside. Their home was small with only two bedrooms, a kitchen and a bathroom. However that was the point as they didn't want to draw attention to themselves.

Naruto burst into his mother's room who was resting on top of her bed panting whilst holding her stomach. "Mama the Marines are here like you said they would !" Naruto shouted due to being panicked by the Marines arrival. However he immediately regretted it as when he looked into his mother's pain filled eyes, he felt angry at himself for losing control like that. It didn't matter that although young and just witnessing the Marines murder some in cold blood just for trying to reason with them, his mother was due to give birth any day now and he didn't need her worrying about him when his mother and his baby brother Ace was involved.

"Naruto its okay we have been through this. You know what we have to do. We are out of the village so the Marines won't find us. And besides Hiruzen will deliver food" Rouge reassured him.

The mother and child were interrupted by a knocking at the door freezing them both in the tracks before Hiruzen's voice called out "Naruto, Rouge open the door it's me Hiruzen. I have the supplies you need."

This was followed by a sigh of relief from both the mother and the son and Naruto opening the door for the mayor. Once Hiruzen was inside he let down the bag of supplies which Naruto carries into the kitchen to store away, and headed towards Rouge's bedroom before knocking.

"Come in Hiruzen" came a strained voice from behind the door which worried Hiruzen. Once entering and seeing a panting Rouge on her bed and was soon joined by Naruto who clenched his fists in anger at the sight of his mother in pain as the result of the pregnancy which should have ended but can't because of the World Government. Adding to his growing dislike of the World Government that stemmed from the loss of his father and treatment of the villagers.

"It's not good news Rouge. The Marines are setting up an outpost that ranked marines will be occupying changing every month for the next year. Also I am afraid it gets worse, they are checking all birth records for the next year." This was followed by a gasp by Rouge and bang as Naruto punched the wall to relieve himself of some of his anger. Naruto removed his fist to show a small fist imprint in the wood where he punched.

"Come here Naru" Rouge spoke. Naruto did as he was told and was embraced into hug by his mother. "Don't worry Naruto nothing will happen to me or your brother after all were family and family when they stick together can overcome anything." Naruto had to hold back tears at his mother's words of comfort knowing that they weren't true and if the World Government didn't exist they wouldn't be in this problem.

"Why are they doing this they already took papa away" said Naruto whilst still in his mother's embrace. "Why did they lie and say he was captures when he wasn't gave himself in to protect us" Naruto said growing more angry at the injustice his family were dealt by the World Government with tears steadily falling down his face.

"Enough Naruto you still have me and soon you will have a baby brother" Rouge said to comfort Naruto causing him to start wiping tears away and ley a smile form on his face.

Hiruzen watched the bittersweet moment feeling out of place and like he was intruding so he turned to leave. But as he arrived at the door he was halted by a voice "Thank you Hiruzen" called Rouge. I will be here at the beginning of every month for the next deliveries.

This was routine that was maintained for the rest of the year.

10 months later 

A four year old Naruto was caring for his mother as they were looking for a place to stay. Over the months the Marines treatment of the villages has caused his dislike for the Marines to grow to the point where he resents them. Naruto blamed them for the change in his homeland. No longer were the people a tight knit community but now paranoid and cold as the result of the amount of people killed because of the search for him and his brother.

However if there was marine in which he hated the most it would be without a doubt Vice Admiral Sakazuki.

_Flashback start _

_Sakazuki was sitting at the outpost at night going over all the names of babies born from the last two years and the women seen to be pregnant. His objective was to find something that was missed by anyone as it was the final month of the search for the child of Gol D Roger._

_Sure enough he came across a name that appeared in numerous reports. Portgas D Rouge. Further looking through the paper work it seemed that despite appearing in numerous eye witness reports she was never recorded as being cleared. Grabbing his coat he began to make his way to the mayor office_

_At the mayor's office is Naruto who had snuck out in order to speak to Hiruzen. "Please there must be some doctor who can deliver Ace its killing her." Naruto pleaded. "I cannot all doctors are followed by at least three marines all carrying den den mushi's with back up waiting to be released." Hiruzen responded truly feeling useless. _

_Anymore of the conversation was cut off as Naruto heard loud footsteps which were gradually getting closer to the office and jumped out of the office's window into the tree that was next to the window and hid in its bushes just as the door opened revealing Sakazuki holding a form. _

"_Sarutobi where can I find Portgas D Rouge" barked Sakazuki. Naruto at hearing this froze and glanced through the window "she __**left**__ the island months ago" Hiruzen responded to the Marine whilst giving a hidden meaning to Naruto telling him leave which was complied. _

_Naruto using the cover of the night made his way back to his home to get his mother and hide. Upon entering his mother's room he saw her lying on her back asleep. Walking over to her Naruto gently shook her awake. _

"_What is it Naru" Rouge spoke sleepily as the result of getting little sleep due to being in constant pain because of the pregnancy "Mama the Marines are coming we've got to hide" Naruto spoke to his mother in a ruched voice. Rouge's eyes shot open in surprise but remained calm "Help mama up Naru" she spoke in a quiet voice. Naruto went over to his mother and helped her to get out of bed whilst she used his small frame to support herself. _

_With his mother's arm around him Naruto lead them into the forest and away from both their home and the village. The mother and son soon arrived into a clearing with a small bunker hidden beneath the roots of a large tree. Helping his mother into it he soon followed and shut the door._

_The inside of the bunker was plain with grey metallic walls. Large slabs of grey stone covered the surface of the floor. And the ceiling lined with dim lights that supported the bunker's sterile colour scheme. A small bed just big enough for Rouge and Naruto was set up in the corner. _

_Naruto whilst still trying his best to support his mother walked over to the bed and laid down next to her panting and trying to catch his breath. Rouge rubbed her heavily swollen stomach with one hand whilst pulling Naruto into a hug with the other trying to keep her mind off of the pain of the pregnancy. _

_This was how the mother and son stayed, with Naruto slowly drifting off to sleep I his mother's embrace and Rouge flinching occasionally as the result of sudden bursts of pain before she too joined him. _

_The mother and son woke in the same position. However neither woke with a good feeling, but with a sense of foreboding and unease. _

_Naruto was eager to get out and find out what had happened to the Mayor and his surrogate grandfather. Rouge baring similar reasons to Naruto wanted to check on the man whom had done so much for her and Naruto following the death of her husband Gol D Roger, with aid from Naruto got up off the bed and together they began their journey back to their home were Sarutobi was supposed to meet them as it was planned in case of a situation like this. _

_As the two got closer to their home the noticed a strange smell, it wasn't until they got closer that the recognised the smell as burning and that it was coming from the direction of their home. Looking up above the trees Rouge could notice the tell-tale black smoke of fire from where the house should be and began to rush as fast a woman as heavily pregnant as she could with Naruto still supporting. _

_As the two got closer they noticed that a crowd was close to their burning home. Rouge began to search frantically for the face of Sarutobi for some kind of explanation. _

_Rouge found his face however it was not as she was expecting it to be. A cut on the side of his face with dried blood smeared down his cheek, an eye so swollen that the eyelid could not be seen. Lip so swollen gravity was causing it sag revealing a bloody tongue with imprints of teeth from biting and chipped teeth. _

_The rest of his body followed suit. With arms twisted out of place and beaten legs dangling off the ground. His hands speared through with a sword crucifying him onto the burnt home behind him. _

_However what surprised the crowd the most was the 'P' scolded onto his naked chest and the bounty poster which had been stabbed through onto his stomach using a spike which bared the Navy's crest. The bounty poster read 'Monkey King Sarutobi 500,000,000 Beli'. _

_Tears came to Rouge's eyes at the sight of her friend and mayor and immediately covered Naruto's eyes. However it was too late as Naruto had already seen what the Navy had done, and was clenching his wrists so hard his nails were cutting into the palms of his hands. _

_Upon seeing the sight of the mayor the villages switched no longer seeing him as the kind old mayor but as a blood thirsty pirate and as such it was no surprise when these thoughts turned to voices. "He got exactly what he deserved the filthy pirate" said a nameless man in the crowd "to think our mayor was a pirate what will the other islands think of us" a woman sneered. This was greeted by a series of cheers and agreements throughout the crowd. Rouge was becoming more disgusted by the villagers by the moment and Naruto was trying desperately not to lose his infamous temper. _

_And would have to if not for a greasy dark haired man who walked over to his corpse spitting on it before claiming to the crowd "He is just lucky it was Vice Admiral Akainu and not me who found out he was a pirate I would have hurt him even more". _

_Naruto who was holding his anger in at the moment exploded and rushed at the man and pounced knocking him off of his feet with Naruto sitting on his chest punching the man repeatedly as hard he could. Naruto raised his fist to punch him again causing the blood that was on his knuckles to flick behind him and into the crowd knocking them out of their shock at seeing a young boy attempting to beat a man to death and several men restrained him. _

_Rouge watched in shock at her sweet Naru was battering a man to death only to lose all strength at seeing the man's chest remaining stationary as Naruto was pulled off him. Recovering herself she called out to him which proved to be a mistake as now everyone's attention turned to her. "Is that Rouge? Is she still pregnant? Where has she been all these months?" Were the questions that were whispered around the crowd causing Rouge to flinch at the attention. _

_Soon the questions were becoming more enraged shouts of "That's the mother of the little demon" and "Let's teach her what happens for associating with pirates". This was followed by murmurs of agreement and a sinister look to appear into the eyes of the crowd. _

_Naruto upon hearing this and seeing a group of males moving to his mother, immediately began his attempts at getting the men restraining him off of him in order to get her. _

_As the group of men got closer to Rouge she began to take a step back however the crowd had moved in order so that Naruto her and the man was in the centre. Seeing this, the men began to chuckle knowing that she couldn't get away. _

_Rouge covered her stomach with her arms leaving the rest of her body defenceless and as such she was not surprised when she felt a punch connect with her face knocking her off of her feet. "Mama" Naruto shouted in shock as he saw what someone had done however it wasn't long before the shock turned into anger at the men. Seeing the man approaching his mother's downed formed with tears in her eyes he called out "Don't touch her". However the man ignored the kid's shouts in favour of hurting the one who rejected him in his advances. _

_Rouge eyes could no longer contain all the water they were holding and a tear gradually began to fall down her slightly swollen face. The man seeing this grinned as he pulled his arm back in order to hit her again. "I said don't touch mama" Naruto shouted as something seemed to explode out of him, the moment his mother's tear touched the ground rendering the crowd save his mother unconscious. _

_Naruto looked around as people began dropping one by one till eventually no one was left standing. "Mama" Naruto spoke softly as he took a step forward towards his mum before passing out himself, knocking his mother out of her shock at seeing her son possessing the legendary Haoshoku Haki. _

_Unknown to any there was a Visual Den Den Mushi recording the events at the cottage sending the images directly to the Navy HQ. _

_Flashback finish_

Since then the small family have struggled to meet ends met after the loss of their main provider, Sarutobi. Before Roger turning himself in he left his family a small fortune however this was burnt down along with the rest of their home, leaving the small family with no way of funding anything.

However the hardest thing that the family had to endure was the endless mercenaries, bounty hunters and marine trying to capture Naruto and Rouge for the bounty placed on their heads by the government. With Naruto's bounty of 200,000,000 Beli making a record for both the youngest person with a bounty at four years old and the amount for first bounty.

However pirates also sought out Naruto as to use him as a weapon for when he grows up.

As the result of all this attention on the mother and son they had to constantly change Islands to remain undetected and keep attention away at all cost. However the stress of everything was steadily diminishing Rouge's health and the strain of constantly travelling both added to this as well as prevented her finding a clinic and giving birth. Not that any clinic would serve the mother of "Gol D Naruto, The Pirate Prince" and deliver another "demon child" as the people had so cruelly labelled Naruto as.

Rouge held Naruto close as they navigated through the back alleys of City that they have arrived at, looking for a place to spend the night. However unknown to Naruto Rouge also had something else she was planning to do that night.

"Mama look there" Naruto spoke as he pointed to a shady looking inn which had patches of paint peeling off of the wall and a broken window. However the thing that worried Rouge the most was the small group of men crowding round a fight who was now staring lustfully at her, despite her being clearly pregnant. "I did it mama I found somewhere to stay" Naruto continued sounding quite proud of himself despite knowing how poorly the place he found was.

As they approached the inn Rouge turned to see what the men were watching and was surprised when she saw two young teenagers fighting with what looked like a bucket to place money in.

Feeling disgusted Rouge turned away, or would have if not for a hand that had grabbed her wrist and dragged her to one of the men in the crowd. Turning around Rouge came face to face with a large fat man, with brown hair and a round face…

Notes 

Gaplin is an island I made up due to not knowing the island that Ace was born as it was not named when mentioned.

Rouge is already 7 months pregnant before the time skips start thus after the first time skip she has been pregnant 10 months after the second she was 20 months pregnant

Sakazuki is wearing what he wore during the buster call but with his suit underneath

Not quite sure if I should give Naruto a devil fruit and if so which one. Logia are probably the coolest and easiest to write. I was thinking of giving him a Zoan so it would be all three types covered (Ace Logia, Luffy Paramecia and Naruto Zoan) but then I thought about all the good ones being taking e.g wolf so it have to be a dragon or a lion (not a fox there is no way to look cool as a fox and its already over done) any way please leave a review and saw what devils fruit he should have or if he should even have one

Images

Naruto clothes (but imagine him young) images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQA4Qc0AaySsmHoOZ9kWB8B zVjcglfdUtejC9OU3pQszjjJ33If sg

Sarutobi Hiruzen (basically the hokage's minus the hat)

wiki/Hiruzen_Sarutobi?file=Sarutobi_

Baby Ace

wiki/Portgas_D._Ace?file=Ace_

Please review and tell me of improvements or general advice to help me write this fic.

Favourite, Review and Follow

Gjoyce


End file.
